Mask
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: We seem to romanticize them for who they are not, and who they will never be. [In response to Quentin B. Caulfield's 'Perceived Masquerade']


A/N; This is in response to chapter 7 of Quentin B. Caulfield's **Indulgence**. And for Neji, who wonders why he is given a "mask". Think of it as an extremely drawn-out review.

Spoilers; Only slight ones. But, honestly, if you are a true Naruto fan, you should be in the timeskip. That's all that really matters now anyway.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

**Mask**

We romanticize the silliest things, don't we?

A smile between friends, a pat on the back, a touch of shoulders, a shared whisper becomes, to our look-outside-the-box minds, a gesture of undying affection. And we seem to think that proclamations of never-ending love occurs often, especially among the most cold-hearted when "melted" by "one-true-loves", and whathaveyous.

But the truth is this: No matter how many love songs are sung, and no matter how many dime-store novels about love-after-lust are written (how do those awful things get past the editors?), and no matter _how many_ romantic comedies are filmed and thrown into the public's waiting faces, not everything is about love.

Shinobi don't hide it- there is no "mask" to them. With them, there are days of blood and bruises, evenings of healing, nights of pure (or not so pure) lust, and every once and a great while on _occasion_, there is a brief touch of hands, a small, gentle kiss, and a smile.

But to a Shinobi, it is a rarity. They know this, and they accept it.

And they don't wear "masks". Yes, they wear _literal_ masks, if they are ANBU. That is what ANBU are _known_ for (besides, of course, their immense skill on the battlefield). But I speak of "masks", the ever-romanticized "façade", the ever powerful "barrier".

To you, it's one of two ways - if you see us in a good light, we have "masks" that "keep us safe" from any further "scars". And then, the opposite- if you dislike us, we are "emotional brick walls." I would like to point something out to you;

Shinobi are not emotionally stunted.

(Unless you are talking about ROOT. But they are trained to purposefully be that way, so give them a break.)

Shinobi are warriors. They are there to protect whatever they stand for. They are accustomed to blood and gore. They are not easily surprised, nor fazed by common, ordinary things.

Do not mistake them for emotionless, though. There is certainly love in their hearts. They may be warriors, but they are still _human_. Do not write them off and assume that you hate them when _you don't know them_. And please, if you feel the need, put on a "mask" of your own. At least _fake_ the maturity that you so obviously lack.

Shinobi have no "frozen hearts". They don't keep "fences around their emotions". They are warriors.

_(And no matter how much it is drilled into your head, you'll never get it. Che.) _

They have good times in between the bad. They have all the emotions you have, and then some. They don't "mask" it; rather, they are able to not boast it. But… doesn't that just make their smiles (the true ones- not the smirks or the grimaces) al the better? Their tears all the more powerful? Their words all the more truthful?

Do not mistake them for being emotionless. Do not assume you know them. Do not chalk their subtly up to a "mask".

Because with Shinobi, this fantasized "mask" of yours does not exist. Not among the avengers, and not among the medics. Not among the prodigies, and not among the experts.

You are terribly wrong.

_- Fin -_

**Meh. Not so much of a vignette as a rant, eh? XP**

**I'm an absolute hypocrite. I totally would use that "mask" theory… and probably **_**will**_**. And… though I don't know Temari… I still hate her. Not really, but I do, you know? Sigh. I wrote that part about character hating because… Geez. I'm so **_**tired**_** of people hating on Sakura and Sasuke (mostly just them). And that's what I feel.**

**But, really, in short, ****Quentin B. Caulfield****, I agree with you… and yet, I don't. **

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
